Ariah: Don't look back
by becky-brat
Summary: Ariah's back, but this time she's evil and living with Ciaran. Can Morgan and Hunter save her? Also, she's being haunted by the future. Can she stop this before it destroys her?
1. Dreams

Book 2: Don't Look Back

Chapter 1: Dreams

Alwyn was stood at the edge of the cliff, the wind whipping her long dark brown hair from side to side. Her green eyes were clouded with tears. She was stood where her mother – Ariah MacEwan – had dropped to her death.

Suddenly, Kyle was behind her, a look of fury on his face. Kyle; Alwyn's muirn beatha dan.

"History will now repeat itself," He muttered through gritted teeth, "Traitor," and pushed her over the edge.

"No!" Alwyn screamed as she fell to her death. "Mum! Mum! Mummy!!!!!!!!!!!"

I woke up, panting for breath. I was sweating like mad and my dark auburn hair with one violet streak was soaked. I clutched my black cat that I had named Ebony. She meowed and struggled to leap of my bed.

"Thank the Goddess," I whispered. "It was just a dream." I lay back down and went to sleep.

I was in labor. I looked about twenty-something, my face was red and tears were streaming down my cheeks. My hair was as short as a boys' and looked as if it had been hacked at with a pair of scissors.

My cousins Morgan and Iona were the midwives. "There, there," Morgan soothed me as I panted. "The babe's almost out…there it is!" Morgan wrapped my baby up in a pink towel and examined her, a wide grin spread across her face.

"It's a girl," Morgan told me, handing her over. "How about we introduce her to her Da?"

A man with spiky dark brown hair appeared at my side. He was very good-looking with big brown eyes, a cheeky grin and long, lean legs. He held out his arms and I gave my daughter to him.

"Have you decided on a name," He murmured, grinning happily.

"Alwyn," I replied and drank the glass of water next to my bed.

"It's perfect for our daughter," He said as we embraced.

This time, I woke up screaming. My uncle – Ciaran MacEwan – came charging into my room, looking furious.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR?!" Uncle Ciaran bellowed. I began to cry. Ciaran can be seriously scary sometimes.

"I had a dream!" I sobbed. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Tell me what happened," He whispered, stroking my hair. So I told him. I told him everything about both dreams. Uncle Ciaran looked angry at first, then concerned…then plain terrified.

"Oh, Goddess," Ciaran muttered. He looked grim. "You are more like your mother than you realize. She was so gifted when it came to visions. It seems like you saw your future…and your daughter's future."

I swallowed hard. "So…it was my daughter that got pushed off the cliff?!" I gasped. No, no, no!

"I believe so." Uncle Ciaran kissed my forehead and said, "Sweet dreams," and then left the room.


	2. A visit from Morgan

Chapter 2: A visit from Morgan

BOS entry included

I'm going to see Ariah. I have to bring her back to good magic. She's my cousin! I have to do this! Hunter isn't coming. I told him I'd be fine on my own. Goddess, give me strength.

Morgan

"Ariah, my love," A clear calm voice said from behind me. "I have been waiting for you." I spun around to see Hunter Niall sat down on the grass.

"Hunter?" I whispered. "What are you doing here? Where's Morgan?" Hunter got up and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have left her," He told me. "It was foolish of me to think she was my muirn beatha dan. You are. I know that now." Hunter began to kiss me and I didn't resist. It felt so…natural.

I broke away, thinking of how heart-broken Morgan would be. What was I doing kissing a seeker anyway? I'm a daughter of Amyranth!

"No!" I yelled and blasted him with witch fire. Hunter fell to the ground, panting.

"I can do more than that!" I snarled. "Watch!" I snapped out my arm and the rocks beside him blew up. I pointed at a few trees and they burst into flames. Hunter watched with amazement.

"You have been taught well," He remarked. "But what would your mother think of you? And your father?"

"Stuff them both!" I screamed. I kept on screaming it until my face was red and my throat raw. Then I blew Hunter up.

I woke up suddenly. Oh my god! Hunter…he said he was my muirn beatha dan, that he'd left Morgan…

No, I told myself. It was just a dream. Stop being pathetic, Ariah.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I knew instantly that it was Uncle Ciaran.

"Ariah?" He called. "Are you still in bed? Get up! We've got work to do!" I knew what he meant by "work". Amyranth.

"Hold on!" I hollered and threw on some clothes. Uncle Ciaran barged into my room just as I was slipping on my leather trousers.

"Ariah," He said, "I need you to go to the library and pick up a few books. Here's a list." Ciaran passed me a list of the names of magical books.

"No problem." I smiled at him.

"That's my girl," Uncle Ciaran said fondly.

"Good book, that," Someone behind me said. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it. I spun round to see…

"Morgan!" I gasped, the colour draining from my face. Stood before me was my cousin, who I hadn't seen in about a year! Oh, Goddess, I had missed her so much!

"Good to see ya, cuz!" She said cheerfully. "Man, have I missed you!" Ah…she's still the same old Morgan. But then I remembered…

"If you think you're turning me back to the good side, then you can forget it!" I snarled. Morgan looked mildly horrified.

"You really think I'd do that?" She asked, and then sighed. "Okay, okay! I hoped you'd think about being a good witch again, but I know how stubborn you. Really, I wanted to catch up, you know. Have a chat. Maybe you could come back to Widow's Vale for a bit."

I thought about it. Ciaran wouldn't be too happy to know that I was with his traitorous daughter, but, hey, I had missed Morgan and I wanted to tell her about my dreams.

So I took her to a coffee shop and we ordered two Grande lattes. Then I blurted it all out…that I had missed her, that I sometimes missed being a good witch, that I wanted to be like my Ma and…about my dreams, including the Hunter one.

Morgan sucked in breath, looking unhappy. "Bloody hell," She muttered. "This is bad. Ariah, listen to me, I had dreams – bad ones like yours – and I was seeing what was going to happen in the future or I sometimes saw the past."

"But…" I was lost for words. That meant that my daughter and I would be pushed off a cliff and that Hunter was my soul mate. "But Hunter's not my muirn beatha dan! He's yours! He loves you! And you love him! I don't feel that special connect with him that you do!"

Morgan was obviously trying not to cry. "I hope you're right," She muttered sadly.


	3. Leaving

Chapter 3: Leaving

BOS entry included

Well, I've heard from Morgan. She's coming back to Widow's Vale…with Ariah. Either Ariah's turned back to being a good witch or Morgan spelled her to come home. I can't wait to see her.

Giomanach

My suitcase was packed and I was ready to go. I had spent the last few hours purifying everything that owned. Thank the goddess, Ciaran – I refuse to call him my "Uncle" – is out with his latest girlfriend. By the time he gets back, I'll be long gone.

"You ready?" Morgan asked breathlessly.

"Yep!" I trilled with excitement. My cousin grinned at me.

"I just spoke to Hunter," She said. "He's glad you're coming home. Hunter, I thought, shuddering as I remembered my dream.

"Cool," I muttered as I heaved my suitcase off the bed. Realizing that I could hardly grip the handle, I chanted, "Rise, be light, as light as air. I lift you up and hold you there." It was a levitation chant that I'd received from Morgan. It worked perfectly.

"You've obviously been practicing," She remarked as my suitcase rose into the air. I nodded and walked out of the room, my suitcase close behind me.

We arrived in Widow's Vale at about 6: 52 am (time difference). I was shattered. It had been a long flight and now I had to re-live the day again in America.

Hunter met us at the airport. "Morgan!" He said happily, greeting her with a passionate kiss. Then he turned to me. "Ariah, it's great to see you!"

"Hi," I said, genuinely pleased to see him. "Oh, and before you asked, I've left the evil me behind. You're looking at the new, improved, gorgeous Ariah Woodhouse! I'm no longer a MacEwan!"

He grinned at me. "That's good to know," Hunter said. "But I have some bad news…your father has commit suicide."

I gasped, my mouth wide open. This was too much to take in. No, no, no, no!

"Omigod!" I squeaked. "My Dad is dead? MY DAD IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hunter looked mildly uncomfortable, but Morgan looked at me as if she understood what I was going through.

"Oh, and another thing," Hunter said nervously. "He's not your real father."

Now that was way too much to take in! I began to cry, sob, and even howl. It was too much…I couldn't handle it!

"Then who is?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

Hunter looked seriously uncomfortable. "Oh, Goddess, give me strength!" He groaned. "Your birth father is…Angus Bramson." My jaw dropped, as did Morgan's.

I had just found out that Angus Bramson – who loved Morgan's mother and died for her – was my father.

Could my life get any worse?


	4. Anger

Chapter 4: Anger

BOS entry included

Ariah has betrayed me. My unfaithful niece, the witch I had favored so much, has left Scotland. She must have magically cloaked herself as I can't find her anywhere and she's covered her tracks with so many concealing spells that I don't even know which direction she's headed in. I should have never took her in, never brought her to Amyranth and strengthened her powers. I should have killed her whilst I had the chance. Now Ariah is a great danger to any dark witch. Especially me.

-Neimhidh

"I have to go." And with that, I bolted to the next exit, but Hunter was faster than me. He caught up with me and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Let go!" I shrieked, tugging my arm free.

"Ariah, I know this is hard for you, but you're going to have to face the facts," Hunter said calmly, stroking my hair as I sobbed into his jacket. "Look, I'll take you back to my place. You can stay there, okay?"

Without thinking, I nodded. Hunter smiled. "Okay. Widow's Vale: Here we come!"

Hunter's house was just like I had remembered it. Sky Eventide – Hunter's cousin – met us at the doorway.

"'Lo, Ariah." She greeted me with a brief nod before heading out of the house.

Hunter then turned to me. "Okay, Ariah," He said cheerfully. "You'll have to sleep on the sofa for the moment. We're a bit short of space, you see."

"No problem," I muttered, dropping my bags onto the floor.

"Ariah…" Hunter followed me into the kitchen. I opened his fridge and poked around for some Diet Coke.

"Got any soda?" I asked, ignoring the tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it's in the cupboard," He mumbled and ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair as I popped the top on a can of Diet Coke.

"Ariah, I know you're not feeling pretty good at the moment," Hunter began. I arched my eyebrows as he said, "You can't burry your head in the sand."

"Yah think?" I said sarcastically.

His face hardened. "Ariah, this isn't a laughing matter, god dammit!" He thundered. My own temper caught fire. "DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING?!" I screeched. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S FOUND OUT THAT YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!!!! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE HAVING TERRIFYING VISIONS OF THE FLIPPING FUTURE, ARE YOU? HAVE YOU DREAMED ABOUT YOUR FUTURE DAUGHTER BEING PUSHED OFF A CLIFF RECENTLY, EH, HUNTER?"

"What?" He gasped.

I shook my head, wishing I hadn't said anything. "I need some space. I'm going out for a while." Hunter looked as if he didn't approve, but he made no objection.

As for me, I dashed off to the local power sink. I needed to speak to my mother, and I knew how to do it. I was going to open a bith dearc.


	5. Mother

Chapter 5: Mother

BOS entry included

I know where Ariah is. She's in Widow's Vale. Of course! Why didn't I realize? My daughter and that poor excuse for a seeker would have taken her there. When I get there I'll either convince her that Amyranth is her destiny or…kill her.

-Neimhidh

The spell to open up a bith dearc didn't take as long and as much energy as usual. No wonder, I was standing on power leys.

"Ariah."

The voice was a husky whisper. I opened my eyes to see Annabel MacEwan – my mother – standing right in front of me.

"Mum?" I managed to croak, my throat as dry as sand paper.

Goddess, she was so beautiful with long shiny chestnut hair and big green eyes. Her skin was pale like white roses and her soft, pink lips formed a beaming smile.

"My daughter, why have you called me here?" Mum asked without anger.

"I need to know the truth!" I blurted out. "I deserve to know the truth!"

"What do you want to know?" She said softly. "I can see that you have discovered that you're a blood witch. I can feel the energy inside you; the power."

"Mum, I've met Ciaran," I told her. She flinched at the name. "I've been living with him and I was initiated into Amyranth. But I've changed now. I'm a good witch. I left Scotland with my cousin Morgan because I want to be like you."

Mum smiled at my words. "You know that your Da is dead, don't you? Your poor Da, committing suicide. I've been talking to him. He's very upset."

"But he's not my real dad, is he?" I shot at her. Mum's smile disappeared and I wished I hadn't mentioned it.

"No, that he was not," Mum said sadly. "Your Da was Angus Bramson. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." I began to cry. Some day soon I was going to have a break-down. I couldn't cope with all of this!

"Good-bye, my daughter," Mum whispered as she began to fade away. "You are a shining star. I love you…" And with those last words, she disappeared into the bith dearc.

"NO!!!!!!!" I screamed. "BRING HER BACK!!!!!!" In my anguish, I flung out my arms and called on the rain, wind and thunder. I let the most powerful weather-working spells I knew tumble out of my mouth. My eyes rolled back as I fainted.


	6. Captured

Chapter 6: Captured

I was in a small room. There was no light and only one door that I knew was locked, bolted and spelled shut. Goddess, where was I? There was this strange smell in the air. I sniffed and smelt…oh no! I smelt smoke. Smoke meant…fire! Flames began to lick hungrily at the door, greedy and determined to get in. Uncle Ciaran had put me here; put me here to die.

I had to get out! But how?

I woke up, back in the old cemetery. Goddess, it was just a dream. But deep down I knew that it wasn't just any dream. It was a vision of the future. My future!

"You're quite right."

Oh, hell. I'd been dreading this! I screwed up my eyes, trying to blot out the image of the man who was stood behind me: Ciaran MacEwan. My Uncle…unfortunately.

"A bith dearc," He said, sounding amazed. "My dear child, when did you learn how to open one of them?!"

"I needed to speak to my mother," I said with my fists clenched. I wanted to punch him, throw witch fire at him and basically kill him. He was evil beyond evil, but he was also my family; my mother's brother.

He nodded sadly. "Annabel was a shining star, just like you could've been." His smile was almost wolf-like.

"I am a shining star!" I yelled. "Mum even said so! I'm a good powerful witch and you will NEVER be able to change that!"

"Not even to save the ones you love?" Ciaran nodded in the direction of the memorial monument. I followed his gaze to see Morgan, Hunter, Killian – his own son who I had instantly bonded with in Scotland – struggling to get out of Ciaran's binding spell.

"LET THEM GO!" I roared and snapped out my arm. A ball of white witch fire sped towards Ciaran, but he deflected it just in time. As he did so, Morgan gasped in pain and I noticed a small pool of blood spreading across her green T-shirt. The more I tried to hurt him, the more he hurt my loved one.

"Please stop!" I begged, sounding weak and needy. No, I thought. I need to be strong. I can beat him. I have thousands of generations of pure Woodbane blood flowing through my veins. I have the power to destroy him!

"Oh, please, Ariah," Ciaran said wearily. "Surely you don't think you can beat me. We all know that I'm a lot stronger than you, even with all your power."

Ciaran then pointed his wand at Hunter and muttered a spell. A wrath of dark mist was surrounding him, choking him.

"NO"! I screamed. Goddess, save me! Then I realized that if I did go with him, I'd save my friends and family. So why not?

"You have chosen well." UNCLE Ciaran smiled. "Come." He undid the binding spell, took hold of my hand and teleported us (something that I hadn't quite got the hang of doing) back to Scotland.


	7. Dark Wave

Chapter 7: Dark Wave

BOS entry included

Ariah has fled Widow's Vale again with Ciaran, but this time her intensions were good. She joined Ciaran to save Hunter, Killian and I. Goddess, can we save her?

-Morgan

Ciaran woke me up early the next morning. I'd had another dream. This time, it was about Morgan. Helplessly, I watched Morgan drop to the ground, dead. Her body was burnt and charred. Then I saw Widow's Vale, burnt to the ground. Everyone I had loved was dead.

"Ariah?" Ciaran said. "Come on! Put on your robe! We have to hold a circle immediately!"

I blinked sleepily. "Why?"

"We're sending a dark wave to Widow's Vale!" Ciaran said with a wolf-like smile. "We will burn it to the ground!"

Holy crap, I thought. My dream was coming true!

"No," I said firmly. "I can't. I WON'T!" Ciaran gasped, as if I'd slapped him. The colour drained from his face. "What?" Bewildered, he struck me several times across the face and I hit him straight back.

"You can't control me anymore," I said, my voice like steel. Before he could do anything, I teleported (a trick I'd picked up from Uncle Dearest) back to Widow's Vale. I had to tell them about the dark wave.

I raced over to Hunter's house and banged on the door. In my rage, I muttered a quick spell that blew the door up.

"HUNTER!" I screeched. "HUNTER!!!!!!!!!!" Hunter came rushing down the stairs in a pair of boxers and vest top. Morgan was behind him. I smirked. I was obviously interrupting something.

"Ariah!" Morgan yelped. "What's wrong? Why aren't you in Scotland?"

I snorted. "Oh, per-lease! You didn't really expect me to stay with your Daddy Dearest, did ya?"

Hunter grinned. "Smart lass. But how did you get here so fast?"

"I teleported," I answered and noticed Morgan raise her eyebrows. "But we don't have any time to spare! Ciaran's sending a dark wave to Widow's Vale!"


	8. Face to face

Chapter 8: Face to face

"We could summon Ciaran," Morgan suggested, clutching her mug of herbal tea that Hunter had made.

I shook my head. "What good will that do?"

"I have his true name," My cousin snapped. "I can put him under a binding spell and FORCE him to stop the dark wave."

"But will he do what you say?" Hunter asked, glancing at the kitchen clock.

Morgan nodded. "If he wants to live." My stomach turned. Morgan would actually kill her father. Goddess, I would never be able to do that to my blood relatives. How would she be able to bear the pain and grief?

"Let's do it," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

We decided to summon him at the power sink as it would enhance our powers. Ciaran didn't stand a chance, not against three powerful blood witches.

"I'll send him a witch message," I muttered. Uncle Ciaran, I sent. Come to the power sink in Widow's Vale.

I got his reply instantly. On my way.

We didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, we were stood before Ciaran MacEwan. His face darkened when he saw that I wasn't alone.

"What are they doing here?" Ciaran asked, shaking with fury.

"We're here to strip you of your powers," Hunter chipped in. "Do you really want us to do that? Dismantle the dark wave and we will spare your life."

Ciaran laughed. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"THIS!" Morgan yelled and shouted out his true name. Ciaran stopped dead, frozen to the spot. Morgan had power over him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry, Ciaran," His daughter murmured. "But it's for the best." She nodded to Hunter who drew out his athame and began chanting the spell to strip a witch of his or hers powers.

We all held hands and chanting together. Ciaran spat spells at us, but none of them had any effect. He was powerless.

"Ciaran MacEwan, witch of the Woodbanes, has now ended," Hunter finished solemnly.

"What are we going to do with him?" I whispered as my Uncle threw up noisily.

"I'll send a witch message to the council," Hunter answered. "They'll deal with him."


	9. Three years later

Chapter 9: Three Years Later

Today was my birthday and I was sat around the table with the people I love the most: Morgan, Hunter, Killian, the new Belwicket and my muirn beatha dan – Cole Hayes.

I was now twenty-one and a woman. My stomach was bulging with my baby who I knew was to be a girl. I was living in Ireland with Cole, Hunter and Morgan. Morgan and I had created a new Belwicket, which Morgan was high priestess of.

All the drama and trouble from the last few years had been washed away. I had a new life now. It was the one that I had always wanted to live. After many years of struggle, I had finally reached my destiny.


End file.
